maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End / Batman Family Feud
Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End / Batman Family Feud '''is the sixth episode of MAD Season 1, and the sixth overall episode of MAD. Episode Summary '''Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End: Jack Sparrow teams up with Captain Hook to defeat Peter Pan. Batman Family Feud: The Batman family joins Family Feud to stop the Riddler. Segments #Opening Scene #[[Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End|'Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End']] (Movie Parody of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pirates_of_the_Carribean:_At_World's_End Pirates of the Carribean: At World's End] and Disney's [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Peter_Pan Peter Pan]) #Animated Marginals segment #Top 5 Things Katy Perry Kissed But Didn't Like (Music Parody of Katy Perry's I Kissed A Girl) #Farting Car (Cartoon) #Toys "4" Brats (Ad Parody of Toys "R" Us) (Animated by Mike Wartella) (Ad Parodies segment) #Lobsters watching human idiots (Cartoon) #Dinosaurs with bird effects (Cartoon) #Man sells tree (Cartoon) (Animated by Don Martin) #Frog the Bounty Hunter (Video Game Parody of Frogger / TV Parody of A&E's Dog the Bounty Hunter) (Ad Parodies segment) #Dog-O-Phone (Cartoon) (Animated by Mike Wartella) #I Before E Except After C - Plus a Few Exceptions (interrupted by MAD News) #MAD News - The MAD News anchor announces that a turkey is in the middle of playing pool. (Stop-motion Cartoon) #I Before E Except After C - Plus a Few Exceptions (continued) #Spy vs. Spy - Dynamite (Spy vs. Spy segment) #Animated Marginals segment #Larry puts away human parts (Animated by Mike Wartella) #Celebrities Without Their Makeup segment #Man defuses bomb with snot (Cartoon) #[[Batman Family Feud|'Batman Family Feud']] (Spoof on Batman / Game Show Parody of Family Feud) #Credits #5-second Cartoon: (from Frog the Bounty Hunter) Leland Chapman tries to get his father. (5-second Cartoon segment) Gallery Transcript Trivia *This is the first appearance of the Celebrities Without Their Makeup segment. *This is the second episode of MAD to have 22 segments, the second episode of MAD to have three Mike Wartella segments (four if you want to count the Spacenook aliens from [[TransBOREmores / Star Wars: the Groan Wars|'Episode 2']]), and the second episode where the MAD News segment interrupts another segment. *A guy shakes his rear end in Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End while the judge picked Captain Hook. *The things Katy Perry kissed were a porpcuine, tapioca pudding, fish eggs, a mouse trap, and the Liberty Bell's "crack". *The items at Toys "4" Brats were Baby Cutz-a-Lot, LECTRO, Meat Farm, Skill Saw, and Play-Don't. *One of the dinosaurs represented Tweety Bird and the saber toothed tiger represented Sylvester, both from Looney Tunes. *In Batman Family Feud, if you pause really quickly, you can see the upcoming shows right after Family Feud. The upcoming shows were: *#6:30 - Clam Chowder Toons (Chowder / Looney Tunes) *#7:00 - Freakish Yellow Speaking Absorbent Towel Larry (SpongeBob SquarePants) *#7:30 - Ben 80: The Golden Years (Ben 10 / the Golden Girls) *#8:00 - When Cartoons Attack (When Vacations Attack) *#8:30 - Frosty Foster's Home for Imaginary Icecream (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Diedrich Bader reprises his role as Batman just like in Batman: the Brave and the Bold. *Robert Pattinson (Edward Cullen) appeared twice in this episode. *Baby Cutz-a-Lot looks similar to Dora the Explorer. *The Spacenook aliens appeared when Jack Sparrow and his crew were in space on the ship. *If you look more closely on the island Jack Sparrow lands on, you can see a nuclear waste plant from the Simpsons. *Daffy Duck appeared in the pirates sketch and unlike most characters on MAD, his appearance wasn't changed. *Katy Perry's "I Kissed a Girl" is also on Just Dance 2014. Voices *Diedrich Bader - Batman, Frog the Bounty Hunter Announcer, and Celebrities Without Their Makeup Announcer *Hugh Davidson - Captain Hook, Turkey, and Alfred Pennyworth *Mikey Day - The Riddler, Lobster, and Leland Chapman *Larry Dorf - Robin, Duane "Frog" Chapman, and I Before E Except After C Announcer *Rachel Ramras - Batgirl, Tyra Banks, Katy Perry, Beth Smith Chapman, Larry's Wife, Lola Berkel, Mrs. Johnson, and Makeup Artist *Kevin Shinick - Edward Cullen, Jack Sparrow, Llama, Peter Pan, Cap'n Munch, Top 5 Things Katy Perry Kissed But Didn't Like Announcer, Teacher, Porcupine, Tweety, Batman Family Feud Announcer, and the MAD News Anchor *Gary Anthony Williams - Steve Harvey, Roy, and Pirate Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes